


Close to a Year

by Emba_N



Series: Things Only Get Stranger [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/pseuds/Emba_N
Summary: Its been close to a year since Steve and Will were in the Upside Down. Close to a year since Eleven has been gone. Close to a year since the Demogorgon has been gone. It's been close to a year since Steve has been living with his new family. Close to a year since the gate has been open. Close to a year since everything started. Will it be finished?Rated Teen and Up because there are some swearing and perhaps a little bit of violence!Season 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863018/chapters/57358318
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers & Sam Owens, Joyce Byers & Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Bob Newby, Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & Mike Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Sam Owens, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Things Only Get Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742497
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. Just Seeing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the firest chapter of season 2! If you haven't read the first work of this, I would advise that you do but if you don't want to then basiclly Steve went into the Upside Down with Will and Hopper adopted Steve when they were rescued.  
> Happy reading!!

“Hi. El? El? Are you there? It’s me again. It’s Mike. It’s day 351 and today was okay, I guess. Not the best. I… I miss you. I wish you were here but if you’re out there, please let me know you’re okay. I know you’re not dead, but I need to know that you’re not hurt.” Mike said, his eyes watering slightly as he spoke into his super com. Once he finished talking he lifted the com towards his ear and listened intently. Static. “El?” Mike pushed the antenna down and was about to get up when her heard it.

“Mike, you copy?” Mike’s breath caught in his throat as her heard the voice, but his excitement soon dropped as his brain registered the voice as Dustin’s. “Mike? Do you copy?”

Mike pulled the antenna up and lifted the com back up. “Yeah, I copy.”  
“What the hell are you doing on this channel?” Dustin spat out in the com. Mike looked down on embarrassment.  
“Nothing.” Mike spoke back, trying his best not to sound suspicious.  
“Well Lucas and I have 6 bucks total,” Dustin said and Mike’s eyes widened in panic as he realized he had completely forgotten about the arcade, “what’s your haul?”  
“S-shit! I don’t know yet!” Mike said as he started to shift.  
“What do you mean you don’t know yet?!” Dustin loud voice, came through the com louder.  
“Hang on! Call Will!” Mike said as he pushed the antenna down and jumped out of the blanket and pillow fort he had been sitting in.

Mike bolted up the stairs of the basement and then ran past his parent and Nancy, who were sitting in the living room together. He then sprinted up the stairs and ran into Nancy’s room and closed the door.

He went right to Nancy’s dresser and pulled each drawer open and rummaged through them. Very loudly. Mike looked through each piece of clothing, until he found his prize. Nancy’s pink piggy bank with her name scrawled on the side.

Mike ran to his sister’s bed and popped the cork out of the hole in the bottom and shook the pig until at least 15 quarters fell out. He didn’t notice that Nancy had opened the door and was watching him in shock.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Nancy yelled at Mike, which made him whip around and face her.   
“I’ll pay you back!” Mike said quickly and turned back to the quarters and grabbed two handfuls of quarters and bolted out of the room. “Bye!”

Mike jumped down the stairs, well Nancy chased him and yelled his name. Mike made it down the stairs just as Nancy came rushing down as well. “Mike!”

Mike ran around the stairs and through the kitchen. He could feel that Nancy was right on his tail.  
“Mike! Get back here!” Nancy yelled as they ran through the house.  
“Hey! No running in the house.” Ted said as Mike bolted past him, Karen, and Holly. Nancy was not going to listen to her father. Nancy sprinted past Ted as well and ran after Mike.  
“What is going on?” Karen yelled after Nancy, who clearly wasn’t going to answer her.

Mike had gotten his bike and was running up the driveway as Nancy made it out of the house.  
“Mike!” Nancy yelled at him but Mike kept running with his bike. “Mike!”  
Mike got on the road and jumped on his bike and peddled away from Nancy, who finally stopped once he was on his bike.  
“Asshole!” Nancy cried after Mike, who barely heard the insult as he road away from his house and to the arcade, where his friend were sure to be waiting for him.

\----------------------------

Steve was sitting in his small bedroom working on his collage essay. Hopper was still not home, which didn’t surprise Steve at all. He was always late, Steve didn’t really mind except on bad days. Steve’s flashbacks had eased off but he still got them. Nancy and Hopper had told Steve about what had happened well he was gone.

Nancy’s best friend, Barbra, had went missing only 2 days after Steve and Will had been abducted. Nancy and Barb were looking in the woods for both of the boys when Barb was abducted. Steve knew Barb was dead because he saw her dead body with his own eyes. Whenever he thought about her cold foggy eyes he felt sick. He felt like they were still watching him.

Steve’s injuries from his time in the Upside Down had healed. His concussion had healed without too many complications but his arm was a different story. His shoulder fracture had healed in less than a month but his arm locked up more often than it should and his shoulder joints crack whenever he uses his arm. After everything in his arm healed, Steve had to go back to the hospital and get the plates and screws removed so he could started using his arm more. Even with all the cleaning of the incision sights, Steve had gotten an infection and had to put off physical therapy for an extra 2 weeks. When Steve had been able to go to physical therapy, it helped the muscles in his arm regain strength and mobility.

When Steve was recovering in the hospital, Tommy and Carol had came and Tommy’s arrogant jokes pissed Steve off. Only then did Steve realize how much of an asshole he was, so he decided to separate himself from his two shit friends.

So here Steve was, sitting on his bed well hearing the small TV flip between channels until it landed on just static. The static didn’t really annoy Steve anymore, but it used to. Steve hastily continued on his essay until he heard a stifled cry come from the living room. Steve’s brows laced together as he got up and put his paper away. Steve carefully walked to his door and peered into the livingroom. What he saw put a sad smile on his face as he pushed his door open.

“Hey. Mike again?” Steve said gently as he walked into the living room. El was sitting on the floor in front of the TV her chest heaving slightly, a blind fold was sitting in her lap as a small trickle of blood dripped from her nose. El squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.  
“Okay day, not best. Misses me.” El said as Steve sat down next to her and put a hand on her back. El looked at Steve with her sad, determined eyes. “Needs me.”

Steve sighed at that. Steve wished that El could see her friends but it wasn’t safe.  
“Do you want me to check on him?” Steve offered what he could. El’s eyes softened but still were locked onto Steve’s. Her eyes said everything.  
“El… you know you can’t. Trust me I wish I could bring you to see him-” Steve said but El’s sudden voice cut him off.  
“Do it.”  
“What?” Steve said, his expression becoming confused.  
“Bring me to Mike. We don’t need to talk. Just see him.” El said, trying to reason with Steve. Steve thought about her compromise.   
Well I mean she could just see him and he wouldn’t see her. She wouldn’t talk to him or anything…   
Steve sighed. “Alright. Sometime this week,” El gave a wide smile at Steve and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, “but you gotta promise that you won’t try and talk to those shithead and keep this is a secret.”  
“Se-cret?” El asked, clearly confused on the word Steve had used. Both Hopper and Steve were used to teaching El what different words meant.  
“Yeah, a secret. It’s something that you don’t tell to anyone.” Steve said, careful not to go too fast so El could understand the words. El nodded and Steve knew that she understood.  
“You promise?” Steve asked again, and this time El smiled and nodded.  
“Promise.”  
“Okay, how about we have a few Eggos and watch a movie?” Steve said and El smiled again and nodded. The two stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the many boxes of Eggos. Steve pulled 2 of the waffles out and dropped them into the toaster and turned it on as El flipped through the channels until she settled on some sort of soap opera. Steve smiled slightly as El was quickly entranced by the 2 actors.

Steve’s smile fell when he heard a noise coming from outside the cabin. Steve’s breath caught in the throat. Steve leaned forward as his eyes scanned the forest, looking for any signs of danger. Steve’s mind kept flashing between the Upside Down and the normal world until he jumped out of his skin when the toaster went off.

Steve took a deep breath and pulled himself together before he took the two Eggos and went over to the coach and sat down next to El. He handed her one of the Eggos and she gave him a small smile before they both were sucked into the story of James and Rose’s dramatic love story.

\------------

Steve yawned as he woke up to a light knocking on his door. Steve’s eyes drooped shut as he sprawled his arm over his eyes until a gruff voice called through the door.

“Kid? You’ve gotta get ready for school. Me and El are making Eggos and cereal so you’ll have to pick.” Hopper said through the door before Steve heard his footsteps walking away. Steve yawned again as he pushed himself upright and threw the blankets off his legs and stood up.

Steve walked over to his dresser and pulled out a burgundy collared shirt with white strips and just a normal pair of jeans and some of the other essential clothing items. Steve grabbed his Farrah Fawcett Spray and made his way to the bathroom, where he took a shower and brushed his teeth and when his hair was damp did 4 puff of the spray. Once Steve finished getting ready and changed and he went back to his room and threw his pajamas onto his bed and put the spray back and walked out to where El and Hopper were already seated and eating breakfast.

“Hey, Steve.” Hopper greeted as he eat his bowl of Life cereal. Steve looked down in confusion as he stepped on a white sheat. He bent down and picked it up and looked at them in confusion. El looked at him.

“Halfway happy.” She said blandly as she went back to eating her Eggos and Steve shrugged and dropped the sheat back on the floor and made a bowl of cereal for himself. Steve walked to his seat at their small folding dinner table. Hopper looked at him as he took a bite of her cereal.

“So, I have a quick question for you, Steve.” Hopper said and Steve looked up at him.  
“Sure, ask away.” Steve said as he took another bite of his cereal.  
“So Joyce called me this morning and told me Will had another one of his… episodes and I was wondering if anything happened last night?” Hopper asked as Steve’s eyes filled with concern.  
“No, nothing happened but is he okay?” Steve lied but from the time Steve has lived with his biological parents he had mastered the art of lying.  
“Yeah, Will’s okay but just to be sure, Joyce is taking him to the lab to make sure its nothing serious.” Hopper reasered and Steve nodded and El, who was listening intently on the conversation seemed to relax when she heard that Will was okay. “Will already gets really anxious when he has to go to the lab and he seems to be more relaxed when you go too. So I was wondering if you could come with us?” Hopper asked and Steve immediately felt compelled to do so.  
“Yeah, I’ll come. What time?” Steve asked and Hopper had a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“Joyce said at 12:30. I’ll call the school and tell them that you are leaving early. I’m guessing you want to drive yourself?” Hopper said and Steve smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah. Thanks, Hop. I’ll be there.” Steve said as he ate another spoonful of cereal. El and Hopper both smiled slightly and continued to eat their breakfast.

\--------------

Steve pulled on his iconic blue jacket before he left for school. He said goodbye to El and told her that he wouldn’t be home until at least 9. Steve unlocked all the locks and opened the door with his keys and bag, which contained his collage essay, books, and homework that he most likely would get all the answers wrong on.

Steve shut the door behind him and made his way over the tripwire and through the woods. He only made it about 15 feet away before he heard the door close and he turned around to see Hopper jogging towards him.

“Hey! Kid.” Hopper said and Steve looked at him, confused.  
“Hi, Hop. What’re you doing? I thought you didn’t have work until 8.” Steve said and Hopper shook his head.  
“That’s not what I came out here for. I just really need to know something.” Hopper said and Steve looked at him, waiting for the question.  
“I’ve gotten to know you over the past year and I just really need you to trust me and tell me the truth.” Hopper said and Steve’s stomach dropped as he listened. “Did anything happen last night at about 8? It doesn’t have to be a… flashback but it could be your heard or saw something in the woods. Did you?” Hopper asked and Steve thought about how he should answer. He trusted Hopper, he really did but…   
“No, nothing happened. If something did I would have told you. I promise.” Steve said as he kept a neutral face. Hopper gave Steve a small smile and patted his right shoulder.  
“Okay, kid. I’ll see you at 12:30. I already called the school to let them know, so you should get going.” Hopper said and Steve smiled back and continued his walk to his car but he suddenly stopped walking and turned around.

“Hopper?” Steve called to the chief, who was almost to the stairs of the cabin.  
“Yeah kid?” Hopper asked, and Steve swallowed.  
“Uh, bye.” Steve said as he made up his mind about telling Hop.  
“Bye, kid. See you soon.” Hopper called to Steve and they both turned back around and walked their different directions.

Steve took a deep breath and wondered if he made the right decision about not telling Hopper about his flashback. 

“You made the right decision, Harrington. Hopper has enough on his mind, he doesn’t need your problems.” Steve said as he walked up to his car and popped the door open and climbed inside and made his way to school.

\-------------

2 months earlier…

Dustin was looking for a book on NASA’s space shuttle when he saw Steve Harrington sitting in the library writing vigorously on a piece of paper. Dustin cautiously approached the high schooler.

“Hey.” Dustin said awkwardly. Dustin’s voice made Steve look up at him.  
“Hi.” Steve said, when he was about to look back at his paper, Dustin decided to ask him something.  
“How are you?” Dustin blurted out, which made Steve’s head jerk back to to looked at Dustin.  
“Uh, I’m good. How about you?” Steve replied but Dustin completely ignored the question.  
“Can I talk to you about the…whole…” Dustin said but before he could continue looked around and then leaned forward and whispered, “Upside Down thing?”  
Steve smiled slightly and nodded. “If its safe, than I guess so.”  
Dustin and Steve walked through the library until they ended up in a private room and they both sat down and they started talking.

After Dustin and Steve talked about the Upside Down. Dustin started thinking about Eleven.  
“Did anyone tell you about Eleven?” Dustin asked and Steve seemed to shift uncomfortably.   
“Yeah, I mean, not very much. Hopper told me what she did but he didn’t really…know her. What was she like?” Steve asked and Dustin smiled to himself sadly as he thought about El.

“Well, she didn’t really know a lot of english words but she was really nice. Mike started calling her El, short for Eleven and I personally really liked it. I honestly really liked her, but Lucas didn’t trust her. He called her a freak but I mean I guess us freaks gotta stick together.” Dustin rambled and Steve smiled as Dustin told him about all the incidents that occurred with Eleven.

Dustin talked about her for at least 20 minutes before he finally remember he was sitting in the Hawkins Library talking to Steve Harrington about a girl with superpowers that disappeared after killing an interdimensional monster. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” Dustin apologized for talking for so long.  
“It’s fine. It was really nice talking to you about all this shit.” Steve said and Dustin smiled widely but then the smile disappeared when he saw the clock on the wall.  
“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. My mom is going to kill me!” Dustin screeched as he packed all the books into his backpack as he stood up quickly.  
“Hey.” Steve said, but Dustin ignored him and kept rambling to himself. “Hey.” Steve tried again but Dustin still didn’t hear him. “Hey!” Steve yelled and clapped his hand in front of Dustin’s face, which finally got his attention.  
“I can drive you back to your house, shithead.” Steve said and Dustin smiled again.  
“Really?” Dustin asked, as he looked at Steve, who made a classic Steve ‘the hair’ Harrington face and shrugged.  
“Why not? I should get going anyway. So come on.” Steve said and the two walked out of the privet room and left the library and got into the car. That gave the two an unlikely friendship and brotherhood jumpstart.


	2. They Both Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to Will's appointment and then the Holland's for dinner and things go south.

“It’s crap, I know.” Steve said, his good attitude replaced by annoyance as Nancy read his collage essay. Sure, Steve had been working on this essay for months and was somewhat confident that it was kind of good but Nancy’s silence told Steve that it sucked. Steve looked out the window of his car as Nancy looked up at him.

“No, it’s not crap.” Nancy defended but Steve could see through her lie. Steve just looked at Nancy as she looked back at the papers.

“‘S not good.” Steve said, knowing it sucked.  
“But it will be. It just needs some reorganizing.” Nancy said and smiled at him. Steve looked into her eyes, unconvinced. Nancy cringed slightly and Steve breathed out a sigh.  
“Can I mark on it?” Nancy asked shyly and Steve nodded his head.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” Steve said and Nancy pulled out one of her pens and uncapped it.  
“So in the first paragraph, you… um you say that the basketball game versus Northern as a metaphor for you life, which is great!” Nancy said as she underlined Steve’s metaphor. Steve nodded as he listened to her critiques.

“But then around here,” Nancy continued as she circled a sentence that she was talking about, “you started talking about your granddad’s experiences in the war…” Nancy trailed off and took a breath and Steve watched her intently, waiting for her to continue. God, shes beautiful.  
“And…uh, I just…don’t see how they’re connected?” Nancy said as she looked back at Steve.  
“I connected because…” Steve trailed off as his brain completely blanked on why they connected, “because…they both won.” Steve brought a hand up to his chin and he looked at Nancy, who was looking at him before she turned back to the paper.  
“Do you think I should start from scratch?” Steve asked, really hoping that he would get the answer he was hoping for.

“No! I think-I mean…” Nancy trailed off and Steve looked from Nancy and the essay. Nancy whipped her head towards Steve. “When’s the deadline?”  
“Its tomorrow for early applications,” Steve said, and shifted uncomfortably, “can you come and help me tonight?” Steve asked, completely forgetting about-  
“No, we have our dinner tonight, remember?” Nancy said, and Steve sighed in frustration and he collapsed back into the driver’s seat. “Uh, oh my god.” Steve said in frustration.  
“We already cancelled last week.” Nancy said as Steve laid his head back into his seat and made a sound of disgust.  
“You don’t have to go. Just-just…” Nancy said, but Steve cut her off.  
“No. No,” Steve said as he grabbed his essay and crumpled it up, “what’s the point?”  
“Steve. Calm down.” Nancy said as Steve dropped the ball of paper.  
“I’m calm. I’m calm but I’m just being honest, you know.” Steve sighed as Nancy watched him.  
“I’m just gonna end up working at some shit place around here.” Steve continued, and Nancy tilted her head.  
“That’s not true.” Nancy said and Steve shook his head.  
“I don’t know, Nance. Is that such a bad thing?” Steve said, even though after the whole Upside Down thing he swore to himself that he would move somewhere like Maine or New York to get away from all the shit in Hawkins. “You know if I did get a job here, then I could be around for you senior year.” Steve finished and Nancy looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
“Steve…” Nancy said and Steve added a few more things.  
“Just to look after you, make sure you don’t forget about this pretty face.” Steve said softly and Nancy laughed and looked out the windshield.  
“Nancy. I’m serious.” Steve said and their eyes locked and they both leaned in and kissed. 

Steve pulled back and smiled at her.  
“I love you.” Steve said happily and Nancy smiled back.  
“I love you too.” Nancy replied and they stared into each other's eyes until they heard a car engine rev in the distance. Both Nancy and Steve looked up from each other and looked for the car.

Steve and Nancy popped open their door and got out and watched the blue camero speed into the school parking lot. The license plate said California, which was bizarre considering that they were on the other side of the country. The car skitted into a parking spot and a girl maybe 13 with wild red hair got out of the passenger side door holding a skateboard as she quickly skated away towards the middle school.

The driver finally got out and everyone’s eyes traveled to him. The guy had curly blond hair that created a mullet on his head. It was horrendous to say the least. The guy had a denim jacket on and was clearly muscular and, as everyone saw, he had a big ass. Everyone watched as he walked to school, including Carol, who had dumped Tommy for the 10th time that months that morning. 

“Jesus…” Nancy breathed under her beath. Steve nodded as they both reached into the car and grabbed their bags and regrouped together as the walked together towards Hawkins High.

\---------------

Steve suffered through the school day like normal until 12, when he was called down the office for dismissal. Steve quickly picked up his bag and jogged to his locker and packed his books and papers and Tina’s invitation of her halloween bash into his bag before running to the office and signing himself out, but before he could run out the front door the secretary stopped him.  
“Steve, the chief of police called and asked you to drive down to the police station and he’ll drive you to the appointment.” The secretary said and Steve sighed to himself.  
“Thank you for telling me but I really should go now.” Steve said as he backed himself to the school’s entrance. As soon as the secretary nodded and looked back to her paper Steve walked out of the school and went to his car.

Steve popped the driver’s side door open and climbed in and threw his bag into the passenger seat. Didn’t Hopper think he was mature enough to drive himself to the lab? Steve gave the world an annoyed eye roll and closed the door and put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on and Steve backed out of the school parking lot and drove to the Hawkins Police Station.

\----------

“Hop, why? I thought we agreed that I was driving myself!” Steve almost yelled at Hopper, as he was pulling out of the police station’s parking lot. Steve knew why he was mad. He hated being treated like he couldn’t take care of himself. Steve was 17, about to turn 18, he didn’t need to be babied.

“Kid, you need to calm down. I just wanted to take a few extra precautions.” Hopper reasoned and Steve huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window and didn’t respond. Hopper sighed and kept his eyes on the road as the two drove through Hawkins to the lab.

“Steve, I get that you want to be treated more like an adult but I wanted to keep an eye on you. The doctor, Sam Owens said it would be a good idea to drive you there just to be safe. Everyone wants you to be safe.” Hopper reasoned and Steve’s expression softened as he turned his head to looked at Hopper. Hopper just kept his eyes on the road the rest of the ride there.

Steve’s felt guilt settle in his stomach from what he said to Hopper. Steve tilted his head down and sighed. God, he was acting like a total shit. Steve was about to apologize to Hopper but he was cut off.

“Don’t apologize, kid. I completely understand. Just know that I’m gonna be here if you need to talk to anyone.” Hopper said as he quickly looked at Steve, who smiled.  
“Thanks, Hop.” Steve said, but he still felt bad. Hopper reached over and patted Steve’s leg.  
“Sure, kid.”

\--------------

“Hey, Will.” Steve greeted as Joyce and Will got out of the car. Will smiled meekly at Steve and Hopper, who were standing by Hopper’s police cruiser.  
“Hey buddy.” Hopper said, which earned a slight eye roll from Will. Steve smiled to himself as Hopper and Steve joined Will and Joyce as they walked to the lab.

“Hey.” Will responded, but he sounded a little off. Hopper shuffled around so Steve was walking next to Will. Steve could hear Will popping his knuckles in his jacket pockets in anxiety so Steve lightly nudged Will’s arm. Will looked up at Steve, who smiled goofily at him and Will smiled brightly back but his smile soon fell from his face as they entered the lab.

\------------------

The four of them were lead into a room, and one of the nurses came to get Will and get his vitals done. One of the nurses came over to Steve and smiled at him. Everytime Steve came with Will, he had to get his vitals done as well.

Steve was lead to a room next to the room that Joyce and Hopper were still in. The nurse grabbed a thermometer and a blood pressure cuff. 

“Please lift your tongue and hold this under it.” The nurse said and Steve did as she said. He held the thermometer under his tongue as she strapped the blood pressure cuff to his arm. The nurse reached up and grabbed the thermometer from his mouth and check it.

Steve was brought back to the room as Will was being lead to the bed with a bunch of wire and shit attached to his head. Hopper smiled at Steve as he walked over to Hop and stood next to him as they waited for the doctor to come. Will was looking around anxiously and whenever his eyes caught Steve’s, Steve would smile at him in a reassuring way.

Finally the door opened and Doctor Sam Owens walked in.  
“Sir Will! How are ‘ya?” Dr. Owens greeted kindly as he closed the door behind him. “Mom. Pop. Brother.” Owens acknowledged Joyce, Hopper, and Steve. Hopper and Steve looked at each other in confused glances. Owens walked over to the opposite side of the bed that Joyce was on and sat down and looked at his papers.  
“Let’s take a look, see what’s going on here.” Owens said as he pulled the chair closer to the bed. “I see you shaved off a pound since we saw you last. Must be making room for all that Halloween candy.” Owens was clearly trying to make the situation light and make Will feel comfortable. Will sighed and shrugged at his assumption. “What’s your favorite candy?” Owens asked Will as he kept looking over Will’s file. “Desert island candy, if you had to pick one?” Dr. Owens asked Will, who looked somewhat annoyed. 

“I don’t know.” Will responded and looked at the doctor, who wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
“Come on. Life or death situation, what would you pick?” Owens pushed, trying to get Will to answer.  
“I guess…” Will started to trail off and he looked at Joyce, who Steve assumed mouth some type of candy. “Reese’s pieces.”  
“Good call. Good call. I’m more of a Mounds Guy,” Owens started and Steve smiled and looked down.  
“Clearly.” Steve whispered and got a warning nudge from Hopper. Steve looked at him, but Hop was smiling, even though Steve’s joke was rude.  
“But I gotta say, peanut butter and chocolate, come on, hard to beat.” Owens continued, having not heard Steve comment. Owens tossed Will’s file onto a counter and turned back to Will.  
“All right, tell me what’s going on with you. Tell me about this episode you had.” Owens asked and Will squirmed slightly.  
“Well, my friends were there and then they just weren’t and then I was back there again.” Will said, his voice shaking slightly.  
“In the Upside Down?” Owens asked, as Steve shifted his stance at the 2 words, starting to get uncomfortable. Will nodded in conformation.  
“All right, so what happened next?” Owens asked as he looked at Will.  
“I heard this noise, and so I went outside, and it was worse.” Will said and everyone in the room leaned forward slightly, wanting to know what he meant.  
“How was it worse?” Owens asked and Will went on.  
“There was this storm.” Will said and Steve looked at Will’s brain activity meter when it started to go off the scale.  
“Okay. So how did you feel when you saw the storm?” Owens asked and Will continued.  
“I felt…frozen.” Will said, his voice wasn’t shaking anymore, which was strange. Steve smifted and Hopper placed a hand on his back in a comforting manner.  
“Heart racing?” Owens asked, trying to learn more from Will.  
“Just frozen.”  
“Frozen, cold frozen? Frozen to the touch?”  
“No. Like how you feel when you’re scared, and you can’t breath or talk or do anything.” Everyone watched as Will described his nightmarish flashback. “I felt…I felt this evil, like it was looking at me.” Will’s brain activity line started making more small and erratic hills on the paper. “It was evil? Well…what do you think the evil wanted?” Owens asked inquisitively, waiting for Will to answer.  
“To kill.”  
“To kill you?” Owens asked, but Will only looked at him, his eyes holding this strange expression.  
“Not me.” Will said and Owens flashed a look at Steve, and gestured to him.  
“Steve?” Owens asked and Steve’s stomach dropped as he watched Will, but Will didn’t seem to acknowledge the question.

“Not me. Everyone else.”

\---------------------

Will and Steve sat on a bench outside of Dr. Owens’ office as Hopper and Joyce talked to the doctor. Will was looking down and swinging his feet slightly as they waited. Steve patted Will’s leg, which made Will looked up at him.

“You okay?” Steve asked, as Will’s big eyes met his own.  
“Yeah. I just don’t want to be here.” Will said as he dropped his gaze back to the floor.  
“I’m guessing that you’re going trick or treating tomorrow night?” Steve asked, trying keep things light. Will looked at him and smiled.  
“Yeah, we have a plan on where we’re going.” Steve smiled as Will informed him on where him and the party would be going. When Will’s smile dropped, Steve immediately jumped on why.  
“Hey, why’re you upset?” Steve asked, and Will looked at him.  
“It’s dumb but mom is making Jonathan come.” Will said, his voice holding a tint of annoyance.  
“It’s not dumb, but who know he might let you go just with your friends-” Steve wasn’t able to get a response from Will because the door to Dr. Owens’ office opened.

\-----------------

“What’d he say?” Steve asked once both Hopper and Steve were out of the lab’s gate.  
“What?” Hopper asked as he glanced at Steve.  
“What did Doctor Owens say? About Will?”  
“He said that it’s gonna get worse before it gets better. Will’s gonna wind up having a lot more episodes and PTSD and then he’s hopefully gonna get better.” Hopper said and Steve nodded and looked out the window.

Steve didn’t think Will’s episodes were in his head. Steve didn’t think Doctor Owens was telling the truth. There was something that Steve couldn't quite figure out but Steve didn’t believe Will’s episodes were fake.

“I don’t think Will’s episodes are in his head.” Steve blurted out and Hopper’s eyes widened and his moth opened slightly and he turned his head and looked at Steve.  
“What?” Hopper asked quietly.  
“Will’s episodes. There real.” Steve said and Hopper still looked shocked.  
“How do you know this, kid?” Hopper asked dangerously quiet.  
“Didn’t you hear the way Will talked about his episode?! It sounded like he was talking about really being there. No way could he have come up with that all in his head.” Steve said and Hopper sighed and kept driving, he clearly wasn’t going to say anything more.

\--------------

After Hopper and Steve got back to the station, Steve got into the car after telling Hopper he was going to pick Nancy up and they were going to the Hollands for dinner and he wouldn’t be back until at least 9:30 or 10.

Steve climbed into the car and drove to the Wheelers to pick Nancy up. Steve parked outside of the Wheeler’s and popped open the door and walked to the front door. Steve knocked on the door and only waited for about a minute until Karen Wheeler came to the door. Steve smiled and Karen smiled back.

“Steve! It’s nice to see you again.” Karen greeted kindly and Steve smiled at her.  
“Hi, Mrs. Wheeler. It’s good to see you too but is Nancy here? I’m picking her up.” Steve asked and Karen smiled and nodded.  
“Nancy is upstairs. I’ll get her, but please come in.” Karen said as she stepped aside and Steve slowly walked inside.  
“I made some cookies, they are still cooling but please go ahead and have one. I’ll go get Nancy.” Karen said as she walked to the stairs and walked up them. 

Steve walked over to the kitchen and looked at the cookies Mrs. Wheeler had been talking about. He wish his mom had been like Mrs. Wheeler. She was always there, even if she was too much. It was better to have be there too much than never.

Steve’s train of though was broken as Nancy came down the stairs and Steve smiled at her.  
“Hi, Steve. Ready to go?” Nancy asked as she walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
“Yup, let’s get going.” Steve said as Karen came down the stairs a moment later and smiled at them.  
“Bye, mom.” Nancy said to her as the two began to walk away.  
“Bye, Mrs. Wheeler.” Steve said and Karen smiled at him again.  
“Wait, Nancy!” Karen said to Nancy, which pulled them both to a stop. “What time will you be home?” Nancy shrugged.  
“I don’t know. 9 or 9:30 but I’ll see you when I ge back.” Nancy said and Karen gave a nod of consent and waved goodbye.  
“Okay, bye you two.” 

\-------------

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t get to cook.” Marsha said as the four of them ate at the table, the awkward tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. “I was going to make that baked ziti you guys liked so much, but I just forgot about the time, and before you know it, oh my god, it’s five o’clock!” Marsha said and everyone gave a small laugh.  
“It’s fine.” Nancy said and Steve nodded.  
“Right.” Steve said and they both looked at each other.  
“It’s great.” Nancy said again as both Nancy and Steve awkwardly looked from Barbra’s parents to each other.  
“I love KFC.” Steve said as he took another bite of mashed potatoes.

“So I noticed a “For Sale” sign out in your yard.” Nancy brought up and both Nancy and Steve looked at the Hollands when she asked the question. “Is that the neighbors’? Or…” 

Marsha and Mr Holland looked at each other and Marsha smiled.  
“You wanna tell them?” Marsha asked Mr Holland, who looked somewhat uncomfortable.  
“Go ahead.” Mr Holland said and Marsha looked at Nancy and smiled.

“We hired a man named Murray Bauman. Have either of you heard of him?” Marsha asked and Nancy and Steve both shook their head.  
“No.” Nancy said as she looked at Steve again.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Steve said as he kept eye contact with Marsha.  
“He was an investigative journalist for the Chicago Sun-Times.” Marsha said as Mr Holland grabbed a card and handed it to Steve.  
“He’s pretty well known.” Mr. Holland said as Steve took the card and looked at it. Nancy leaned over and they both studied the card.  
“Anyway, he’s freelance now, and he agreed to take the case.” Marsha said, and Steve suddenly felt like vomiting. Both Mr. Holland and Marsha seemed to pick up on Steve’s sudden flip of attitude and they both stopped smiling.

“Um, what exactly does that mean?” Nancy asked and Marsha looked down and smiled as Mr Holland clutched his fork tightly.  
“Means he’s gonna do what that lazy son of a bitch Jim Hop-” Marsha gently placed a hand on Mr Holland’s arm and cleared her throat to stop him, considering that most people knew that Steve was now basically a Hopper. “Sorry.” Mr Holland apologized and he took a breath and continued more calmly. “What the Hawkins police haven’t been capable of doing. Means we have a real detective on the case.” Mr Holland said as he looked at Nancy. Steve’s stomach dropped even further down his body as he felt his dinner start slowly crawling up his throat.

“It means…we are going to find our Barb.” Marsha said as she smiled wildly. Steve stood up abruptly and took a breath.  
“Sorry but where’s your bathroom?” Steve asked quickly, desperately trying to get away so he would vomit all over the Holland’s dining room table. Both the Hollands and Nancy both looked worried.  
“Down the hall, first door on the right. Are you alright?” Marsha asked but Steve quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

Steve shut the door behind him and ran to the toilet and leaned down in front of it and panted. He dropped to his knees as the dinner he had just eaten came rocketing out of his mouth. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears escaped his eyes. 

Once Steve’s stomach finally stopped spazuming he leaned against the wall, out of breath and tried to calm his breathing and keep Barb’s dead gaze out of his mind. Steve was pulled from his thought by a light knock on the door.  
“Steve?” Nancy called through the door, but Steve didn’t respond. Steve didn’t even notice when Nancy came into the bathroom. Nancy put a hand on Steve’s knee and smiled sadly at him.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nancy asked as she sat down beside him, her nose slightly scrunched up at the putrid smell of the vomit that was still sitting in the toilet bowl.  
“Nah, can we just leave? I honestly don’t think I can handle anymore of that tonight.” Steve said and Nancy nodded.  
“That’s a good idea. Do you need help getting up?” Nancy asked as she stood up. Steve shook his head and stood up and before he left he made sure to flush the toilet and wash his hands.

Nancy and Steve walked out of the bathroom together, and when they walked into the dinning room, Steve earned very worried looks from Marsha and Mr Holland.

“Steve’s not feeling too great, so we’re going to get going.” Nancy said, and Steve looked down, somewhat embarrassed.  
“Oh, alright. Steve we hope you feel better. Send our best to the chief.” Marsha said as she stood up, with her hand on Mr Holland’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, I hope…everything works out.” Steve said as him and Nancy started walking to the front door with Marsha fallowing them.

When Steve and Nancy were about to step outside, Nancy turned around to face Marsha.  
“Thank you, Marsha.” Nancy said politely and Steve flashed a smile at Marsha.  
“Yeah, thank you so much, Mrs Holland.” Steve said and Marsha smiled at them both.  
“Your very welcome. I hope well see each other again.” Marsha said and she closed the door behind them both and Steve and Nancy made their way to the car.  
It had been one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so sorry about the delay in the post. I'm in the middle of my last week of school and I had a massive assingment and it took up a lot of time. I'm sorry but I passed it in and I'll have a lot a free time so hopefully I'll be able to update more. Thank you all for taking the time to commenting, leaving kudos, and just reading! Thank you all! I hope you all are safe and healthy!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	3. Day 352

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike struggles with the lose of Eleven and he and Steve have some bonding time

Mike picked up some of his toy, or “hunks of plastic” as his dad called them, and threw them into a cardboard box that had ‘YARD SALE’ scrawled on the side. Mike’s breath slightly caught in his throat as he picked up Roary. Mike smiled sadly as he pushed the button on the bottom of Roary’s stomach. Tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes as the dinosaur's screeches echoed in his mind.

Mike’s smiled faded from his face as the memories came back to him. Mike placed Roary on the coach next to him and turned back to started clearing out the shelf again. Mike smiled completely fell from his face as he picked up the giant millennium falcon model and set it in his lap. Mike’s eyes scanned it as he bit his lip to keep from letting tears fall from his eyes.

Mike looked at the blanket and pillow fort sadly. Mike’s gaze flickered from the millennium falcon model to the pillow fort a few times before he placed the millennium falcon next to Roary and walked to the fort. Mike sat down inside the fort and grabbed the super com and pulled the antenna up and held the com up to his mouth.

“El? Are you there? El?” Mike asked into the com and held it closer to his ear and waited to hear a response but only static echoed his his ear. “It’s me. It’s Mike. It’s day 352,” Mike glanced at the clock before continuing, “7:40 p.m. I’m still here.” Mike once again held the com up to his ear trying to hear anything. “If you’re out there, say something. Or give me a sign. I won’t even say anything. Just…I wanna know you’re okay.” He held the com to his ear and waited a few moments. Nothing.

Mike sighed in annoyance and he pushed the antenna down and put the super com back in the fort as he got out of the fort. “I’m so stupid.” Mike said as he started to walk away from the fort.

“Mike.” A voice from the com whispered and it really sounded familiar. Mike’s breath caught in his throat and he ran back to the com. Mike threw the antenna back up and held it to his ear.  
“Mike?” Dustin said through the com as Mike shouted into the com.  
“Hello, is that you?!”   
“Yeah, it’s me, Dustin. What’re you doing on this channel again? I’ve been trying to reach you all day. We were right, Max is Mad Max.” Dustin said excitedly though the com but Mike just rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m busy.” Mike said as he pushed antenna down.  
“But-” Dustin’s voice cut off and Mike just sat there tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Stupid.” 

\------------------

1 year earlier…

“Go back to the beginning.” One of the people questioning Mike said but Mike had told them everything.  
“I told you everything.” Mike said looking from one of the interrogators to the other.  
“I understand this is difficult Micheal.” The man said and Mike huffed for the millionth time that week.  
“I don’t know where she is. And even if I did, I’d never tell you. I would never tell you.” Mike said gritting his teeth slightly as he glared at the man.

“I know it’s difficult to accept, the stories she told you were not true. She’s a very dangerous individual.” Mike looked at the woman, who was being much more kind to him.  
“If she contacts you, you must tell us.” The man said as Mike looked at the window and something caught his eye. Eleven. At least it was someone that looked like El. He saw the pink dress and Hopper’s jacket and her buzzed hair but Mike didn’t know if it was his mind making something up.

Mike looked at the window and completely tuned out the interrogators. He kept his eyes locked on the window. Mike’s eye contact was broken by the man walking in front of him and just like that. She was gone.

\-------------------  
A few days after… 

Steve sat in his hospital room alone. Hopper was at work and Joyce was with Will in the room next to him. Hopper had brought some stuff to try and keep Steve from going insane during his time at the hospital.

Steve was reading ‘The Chronicles of Narnia’ but he could only get through about 3 pages before his 30 minutes of reading was up. Since Steve had a concussion he couldn’t drive for 1 month on his own and he couldn’t watch TV or read for more than 30 minutes at a time.

Steve was almost done with reading when he heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see nancy’s little brother, Mike standing there awkwardly. Steve smiled at him the way he does when he sees Will. Mike gave him a shy smile back, since Steve never really had been around Mike he didn’t know if this amount of shyness was normal.

“You know you can come sit down, right? I could use some company.” Steve said and Mike slowly shuffled in and sat down in a chair next to Steve’s bed. The two sat there for at least 2 minutes in complete silence.

“Thank you.” Mike said suddenly to Steve and Steve looked at him, confused.  
“For what?” Steve asked and Mike seemed to have realized that he didn’t really explain why he said thanks.  
“For helping Will, helping him in the… you know…” Mike trailed off but Steve know what he meant.  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” Steve said and they settled into another bout of awkward silence for another 2 minutes before Steve thought of something to say.

“Hopper told me about El. She seems really badass.” Steve said quietly and Mike smiled at him sadly.  
“Yeah, she was. She was really caring and she always understood everything. I wish she was still here.” Mike became more quiet as he got choked up with emotion as he revisited the memories. Mike swiped at his eyes quickly and Steve patted his arm.

Mike looked up at Steve with watery eyes and Steve gave him a comforting look.  
“Its going to get better. I know you miss her but I’m sure she’s still out there and she’ll find you when it’s safe.” Steve said as he kept his good hand on Mike’s forearm.

Mike smiled at Steve before he quickly looked down.  
“I should go see Will. I promised I’d bring him some work from Mr. Clark.” Mike said as he stood up and Steve gave a little laugh.  
“I’ve never known anyone who would willingly ask for homework.” Steve said jokingly and Mike smiled at him before he made his way to the door.

Steve picked up the book and was about to start reading again when Mike turned around.  
“Thank you.” Mike said and Steve looked up at him and smiled.  
“Sure. You can always talk to me. Even though we don’t know each other that well.” Steve said and Mike smiled before he left Steve’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I know that this chapter is more Mike oriented but I felt like exsploring what Mike has been going through and give you all a breather before we start going into the plot. I hope you all are safe and healthy! So I also want to address the current events of the world. So I 110% support the BLM movement, if you can PLEASE go to a protest and march. And if you can't you can't go to a protest you can donate or sign a patition. I'll link a few patitions and donation sites.   
> You can never be too you or too old to stand up for what's right and make a difference.  
> http://chng.it/s5GmDq72PG  
>  https://thelovelandfoundation.org  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor  
> http://chng.it/gR2WgJqhKG
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> BLM  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve convinces Nancy to go to Tina's Halloween Bash after she ranted about Barbra but Steve sees something that scares him to his core. El declares that Steve's promise from days earlier is fullfilled.

The next morning Steve went through his normal morning routine. When he stepped out of the bathroom he nearly jumped out of his skin. A figure covered in a white sheet with 2 eye holes stood in front of him.

“Jesus! What the hell?!” Steve yelled, as everything clattered from his arm as he held a hand to his chest and took a breath.  
“Halloween. Trick or treat.” The ghost replied and Hopper walked into the room.  
“El, what did I say yesterday? You can’t go out so don’t ask Steve just because I said no.” Hopper said gruffly with his arms crossed over his chest.

The ghost huffed, annoyed and pulled the sheet off of it’s head, which revealed an angry Eleven. El lightly walked over to the table and sat down and crossed her arms tightly over her chest and slid down the seat. 

Hopper looked back to Steve, who still was holding his chest and was taking a few deep breaths. Hopper’s brow furrowed as he walked toward the teenager and put a hand on his shoulder, which caused Steve to jump again and look at Hopper, his eyes flickering with fear.

“You okay, kid?” Hopper asked, concerned and Steve shook his head.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. El just spooked me.” Steve said as he quickly plastered on his confidence persona. Hopper looked unconvinced but he knew that Steve was too stubborn to tell Hopper so he just shrugged it off.  
“Okay, kid. I made some french toast, so when you’re ready come and get some.” Hopper said before he turned around and went back to the table and left Steve shocked.   
Why didn’t Hopper interrogate him? 

Steve let out a breath and quickly threw his pajamas onto his bed and went out to the small dining area in the cabin. Steve walked into the kitchen and threw 2 slices of french toast on his plate and walked over to the dinning table where El and Hopper were sitting and took his seat.

\------------------------------

Steve was sitting next to Nancy in the library as they both worked on school work. Steve was taking Nancy’s critiques from the day earlier and edited his paper. Steve heard a snap and looked up to see that Nancy had broken the led from her pencil. Nancy sighed and got up and wandered over to the pencil sharpener. 

Nancy was sharpening her pencil for 5 minutes before Steve glanced up and saw the look on Nancy’s face. Steve knew the look too well and he got up quickly and shuffled over to Nancy.

“Nancy?” Nancy didn’t look she just kept looking off to the side.

“Nancy?” Steve tried again but she still didn’t acknowledge his voice.

“Nancy?” This time Steve put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked slightly and looked at him a flash of terror in her eyes before they quickly returned to their earlier sad calmness. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Nancy looked at Steve for a moment before she looked back at Mrs. Lazar, the librarian. Steve immediately pieced together what Nancy had been doing. He looked back at her and lightly rubbed her shoulder.

“This about Barb?” Steve said quietly and Nancy looked at him with clear distressed eyes.

“Steve…” Nancy started but Steve grabbed her arm and lead her to the small tutoring room in the back of the library and closed the door behind her. Nancy let go of his arm and and walked towards the back of the room and put her arm on the table and waited for him

Steve quickly locked the door and walked back to Nancy and rested his arm in the table and watched her.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Nancy confessed.

“Doing what?” Steve was honestly confused. He knew Nancy felt horrible about Barb, so did he but what were they doing?

“Pretending like everything’s okay.” Nancy said, her jaw clenched. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, still confused. He knew Nancy was upset about Barb but what were they pretending about? Nancy tilted her head back and looked at Steve was surprised eyes.

“Barbra.” She breathed out before she continued in a shaky voice. “It’s like everyone forgot. It’s like nobody cares.”

Steve looked between Nancy and the wall behind her. He hated whenever they addressed any of the events last year. Hopper and him never did, unless absolutely necessary. Unless he wanted to but Nancy was his girlfriend and she needed to talk to him. He loves her so he’ll just suck it up.

“Except her parents. And now their selling their house.”

“Nance-” Steve tried but she just ignored him.

“And they’re going to spend the rest of their lives looking for her.” Nancy was starting to break down as she talked and the barrier that Steve put up, blocking the still too raw memories from flooding back to his mind.

“I know, I know.” Steve breathed but Nancy just kept going.

“It’s destroying them.” Tears were now prickling in Nancy’s eyes as she talked.

“I know. Okay?” Steve whispered as he looked between Nancy and the door, his anxiety building. “I get it. But just listen, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Nancy looked taken aback at Steve’s words. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

“Yeah, we could tell them the truth.” Nancy said her voice regaining some stability. Steve bit his tongue as he tried hard to remain calm. Not only for Nancy but for himself.

“Well, you know we can’t do that.” Steve said quietly and Nancy’s eyes dropped down and refused to meet his gaze.

“We don’t have to tell them everything.” Her voice was a whisper as she spoke the words. She knew that they couldn’t but she needed to vent so Steve let her. Steve’s face darkened as he turned even more serious.

“This isn’t some game, Nance. If they found out we told any…” Steve shivered as he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked around the room before he walked away from Nancy towards the window. He then closed the shades before he quickly walked back to Nancy.

“They could put us in jail. Okay? Or worse, they could destroy your family. Hurt Hopper.” Steve’s voice dipped to a dangerous whisper. “They can do anything they want. Okay? So just think about what you’re saying.”

Nancy shook her head lightly and looked down, kept her eyes away from Steve’s. Steve immediately felt bad for saying what he had. Nancy was stressed with Barb and she had a lot on her chest she needed to get out.

“Hey, hey.” Steve said as he saw a tear slip out of her eye. He sat down on the table and held her arm softly. “Hey, it’s…” Steve sighed he really didn’t know what to say. “It’s hard, I understand that. You have no idea how many time I want to yell at Tommy H. and Carol about what happened but I can’t. It’s really hard but let’s… let’s just go to Tina’s stupid party. Wear our stupid costumes that we’ve been working on for a stupid amount of time, and just pretend. Be stupid teenagers for one night. Not the badass monster hunter you are. Just stupid teenagers. Can we do that? Just for one stupid night?” 

Nancy finally met his eyes, there were guilt behind them.

“Okay.”

“Come here.” Steve whispered and pulled Nancy in for a hug. 

“What about your flashbacks? What if it happens again?” Nancy whispered into his shoulder after a while. Steve tensed but kept hugging her tightly.

“Like I said, stupid teenagers. Stupid teenagers don’t have stupid flashbacks or shit. It’ll be alright.” Steve said and they kept hugging for while until they heard the bell.

_________

Steve and Nancy pulled up to Tina’s house at 7:20. It already looked like over half of Hawkins High was there. This was the first party Steve has been too since his time in the Upside Down and he pretty terrified, but it was about time he swallowed his fear and went with Nancy. He couldn’t have a flashback now, not after how he convinced her to come.

Steve had to park down the road from the house, even from that distance the music and yells were loud enough to be heard. He turned the engine off and Nancy immediately popped open the door and climbed out. Steve took a few breaths to try and calm his nerves. His hands were shaking slightly and his breathing was shaking. A knot formed in his stomach, tying itself up tightly. He jumped when Nance leaned stuck her head back into the car.

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Nancy’s brows knit together slightly and Steve plastered on a wide smile and shrugged.

“I’m great. Let’s go.” Steve then popped his door open and climbed out. They shut the doors and started walking down the road to Tina’s house. Steve’s hands still trembled slightly as he shoved them into his pants pockets. He kept his jaw clenched as they walked along the dark road. It was too much like that night, every twitch of a bush or a crunch of a leaf made his body jump.

Finally, after what felt like hours they made it to Tina’s house. Teenagers in their costumes were standing around outside as the house basically shook with all the yelling coming from inside. Nancy pushed herself into Steve’s side and slipped her hand into his shaking one as they walked through the yard and down the house walkway. 

“Are you sure about this, Steve?” Nancy said, her voice almost drowned out by the noise coming from the inside. Steve smiled at her.

“Stupid teenagers, Nance.” Steve said as he opened the door to the crowd of people dancing to the music inside. Steve froze as he saw the large crowd but lead Nancy into the house. He was glad the sunglasses shielded Nancy’s gaze from the tears in his eyes.

“Stupid teenagers.” He muttered under his breath, willing nothing to happen and just have a good time with Nancy.

__________

Bullshit.

Steve stumbled out of the bathroom and slammed the door as tears started to edge their way out of his eyes. His nose was starting to run as he rushed through the crowd of drunk stupid teenagers. Away from Nancy. Steve bumped into Jonathan in his rush to get outside.

No, you. You’re bullshit.

Steve fumbled with the doorhandle as tears blurred his vision. He finally flung the door open and stumbled outside. He walked to the far end of the lawn and sat down unsettled when he suddenly felt nauseous. He tried to pull in long breaths like Hopper had told him too when he was overwhelmed but his lungs wouldn’t expand enough to get anything in. 

Pretending like you and I didn’t kill Barb. You could’ve saved her, you heard her and didn’t do anything.

Steve closed his eyes as tears poured down his face. He thought Nancy loved him. But it was all bullshit. He could’ve saved Barb but he didn’t. Nancy was right.

Like we’re in love.

Steve curled his knees to his chest as he struggled to get a full breath in. Everything was too much. He rested his forehead onto his knees and tried to get air in again but his lungs weren’t working.

It’s bullshit.

Steve looked up when he heard something in the distance. The world started to flickered between the Upside Down and the real world. Steve jumped onto his feet and started to look around frantically, terrified that he was really back. Steve looked up at the sky when he heard the deep rumble of thunder. 

“Shit.” He cursed as he saw the giant shadow. It was huge and solid only it didn’t look solid. Almost like thick clouds. Steve realized it was moving away from him and he moved around the house to try and get a better look. He froze when he heard the faint and distant cry.

“Will?” Steve yelled before he started to run around the house trying to get a better look at the shadow.

“Steve?” It was distant but it gradually getting louder.

“Steve!” He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he snapped into reality. Jonathan held his shoulders tightly and was looking at him with a look crossed terror and concern. Jonathan was the last person he expected to see but here he was. 

“Steve? Hey, what happened?” Jonathan asked gently as he guided Steve back to the edge of the lawn and helped him sit down before he sat down next to Steve quietly and let Steve cry. Steve knew the Jonathan wouldn’t judge but it was still embarrassing. 

It took Steve while to calm down and Jonathan stayed next to him the whole time, rubbing his back in a comforting way. Once he finally was able to breath evenly and the worst part of the tears were over Steve looked at Jonathan.

“Please take her home.” It was quiet but Jonathan heard.

“Are you sur-” Jonathan was clearly uncomfortable with Steve letting him drive Nancy home.

“Please. I can’t look at her tonight.” Steve said and Jonathan nodded.

“Okay. Do you- do you need any help to your car?” Jonathan was so goddamn caring it physically hurt Steve.

“No, just go help Nancy. She should be in the bathroom.” Steve said as he rubbed his nose before he stood up on his shaky legs. Jonathan stood as well and Steve nodded to him.

“Thank you.” 

Jonathan smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

Steve turned around and started his walk back to his car.

Once he got to his car, Steve pulled his car door open and sat down in the drivers seat with his violently shaking hands. He put his head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths before he looked at his watch. It was only 8:30 so he could run to the store and grab a bag of candy and go to the cabin and join El and Hopper’s horror movie night. He just needed to take his mind off of Nancy and what the actual hell just happened.

Steve shut the door and turned the car on and started his drive to some local store. As he drove by Tina’s he saw Jonathan carrying Nancy to his car. Tears immediately started to water in his eyes and he looked away and continued to drive down the road and to town.

__________

Steve turned his car off as he arrived to the start of the 5 minute walk to the cabin. His brows furrowed as he realized that Hopper’s truck wasn’t there, but he reached over and grabbed his school bag before he climbed out of the car. He went to the back and pulled open his trunk, which contained of a few items.

His jumper cables, a blanket, a Jack and Lug wrench, the bag of candy, and the bat embedded with nails. Jonathan had come up to him and asked if he wanted it. Mrs. Byers apparently didn’t want her son to have a nail embedded bat laying around the house so Jonathan gave it to Steve. He kept it in his trunk all the time. Steve grabbed the candy and closed the trunk and started to walk through the woods to the cabin. 

Steve got to the cabin soon after and knocked the secret knock. The locks unlocked from the inside and Steve opened the door and stumbled in. He was surprised that only El sat on the couch with tears in her eyes. Steve immediately put aside any of his own sadness and dropped his stuff off by the door and quickly went to El’s side.

“Hey, El. What’s wrong?” Steve asked gently and El pointed to the radio that Hopper uses to get in touch with El.

“Late.” El said sadly before she tucked her head into Steve’s side. 

“Aw, shit. I’m sorry.” Steve said as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Not your fault.” El said before she sat up and looked at his face. 

“What is wrong?” She asked protectively and Steve looked at her confused on how she got there. “Eyes. Their red.”

Steve took in a beath of realization. It really hadn’t crossed his mind that his eyes would’ve been red from the crying. Steve gave his eyes a small rub before he answered.

“I’m okay, El. Something happened with Nancy, no big deal.” It was a big deal, to Steve at least. El looked unconvinced at Steve’s explanation but before she could say anything STeve had an idea.

“Hey, how about we move the TV into your room and watch some scary movies in there? I have candy.” Steve said and El’s face lit up slightly and she nodded. “Alright, you can get the candy and I’ll get the TV in there.”

El nodded and gave her rare smile before she stood up and walked over to where Steve dropped his stuff. Steve relaxed into the couch slightly before he stood up and went over to the TV and crouched down. He then wrapped his arms around the TV and picked it up. Steve grunted as he lifted the TV up and carried it towards El’s bedroom, his arm clicking uncomfortably. El held the bag of candy and walked over towards the cord and helped Steve bring the TV into the room. 

After a few minutes of struggling and untangling the cord they managed to get the TV into the room. Steve kneeled in front of the TV and turned it on and tried to find a channel that had some form of horror movie being played. El had planted herself on the bed with her legs crossed as she opened the beg of candy and waited for Steve.

Steve flipped through the channels and passed ‘The Shining’ as well as the ‘Halloween’ movie. He looked through the other movies before he settled on ‘Ghostbusters’. El already seemed to be enjoying the movie. Steve got up and walked over to El and sitting on the bed. She moved over so Steve could lay down. She then laid her head on Steve’s chest and the put the bag on his leg and they watched the movie.

____________

They got at least 40 minutes into the movie when they heard Hopper’s secret knock on the door. El rolled her eyes and didn’t do anything but continue to watch the movie. Hopper knocked at total of 3 times before he resorted to yelling through the door.

“Hey, kid. Open up, all right? Look I know I’m late.” Hopper paused and El just shifted into Steve, clearly not going to open it or let Steve go anywhere near the door. “I got candy here, all right? I got all the good stuff.” Hopper broke off at the end and waited again. El was still reluctant to open the door, she just ignored him and watched the TV. 

Steve sighed. “El, come on. You don’t have to talk to him, you can just ope-” Steve was cut off by Hopper banging on the door frame and talking loudly through the door.

“Please, will you open the goddamn door? I’m gonna freeze to death out here.” With that El sighed and sat up and used her powers to unlock the door and then swing her bedroom door closed as Hopper quickly rushed in. 

They heard Hopper in the other room walk towards the door gently and give a small knock.

“Hey, kid. Open up, would you?” Hopper pleaded and before Steve could say anything, El gave him a ferocious look that told him not to say anything. “I got… stuck somewhere, and I lost track of time. And I’m sorry.” 

El clearly had tears falling from the corners of her eyes but didn’t make a move towards the door. Steve sat upright on the bed with his legs crossed under him and wrapped his arm around El’s shoulders.

“El, would you please open the door? El?” After a beat of silence, except for the TV, Hopper left the doorway and sit down somewhere in the small living room. El leaned into Steve more but kept her eyes glued to the movie.

“All right. I’m just going to be out here by myself, eating all this candy. I’m gonna get fat. It’s very unhealthy to leave me out here.” Steve laughed inside at Hopper’s lame excuse for a guilt trip. “Could have heart attack or something. But, you know, do what you want.” 

El looked at Steve and gave him a look. “Talk to Hopper.” Was all El said but Steve knew better than to not do what a pissed off superpowered 13 year old so he stood up and started walking towards the door. Before he opened it he looked back at El, who was grabbing her blindfold.

“I’ll come back soon and we can finish the movie, okay?” Steve offered and El didn’t even look up, just nodded as she placed the blindfold in her lap. Steve put a hand on the handle and opened the door. 

Hopper jerked up when he heard the door open but his face fell slightly when Steve walked out.

“Hey.” Steve said awkwardly and Hopper nodded.

“Hi, kid. How was the party? Thought you’d still be there.” Hopper said as he dug into the jack-o-lantern basket and pulled out another piece of candy before popping it into his mouth. Steve shrugged. The TV in El’s room switched through channels before it landed on static.

“It was… pretty shitty actually. And really loud.” Steve added at the end and Hopper looked at him.

“What happened?” Steve was really hoping that Hopper wouldn’t ask that. Nancy’s words still too fresh in his mind. 

“Just some shit went down with Nancy.” Steve said and Hopper gave him a sympathetic look.

“Shit, kid. I’m sorry, but nothing with your flashbacks, right?” 

Steve hesitated. He trusted Hopper but he couldn’t relive the memories of the night with Dr. Owens yet. It was just too soon.

“No, but I saw this weird almost shadow in the sky.” Steve figured he should tell Hopper about that, incase it was something really bad. Hopper’s face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

“What do you mean, kid?” 

“I don’t know but it was weird.” Steve barely finished before a sob came from the El’s room. Hopper and Steve both immediately stood but before Hopper could go into El’s room Steve stopped him.

“I’ll go, she was pretty pissed.” Steve said before he walked over to the door and knocked. “El? I’m gonna come in.” 

Steve opened the door and saw El, knees hugged to her chest as she sat on the floor crying. Steve quickly pulled the rest of his body through the door before shutting it and immediately going to El’s side and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Sh, it’s alright El.” Steve whispered into her curls as he hugged her. They stayed curled on the floor for a while before El pulled away and looked Steve in the eye.

“Mike.” Was all she said.

“What about Mike?” Steve was quiet confused, he knew Mike was the reason El was so upset.

“See him.”

“You want me to check on him? I can tom-” Steve started but he cut off by El, who’s gaze dropped to a serious look. Her face a mix of determination and sadness. Then Steve remembered. He remembered the promise he’d made El, just 2 days earlier. Suddenly, Steve really wished he’d let Hopper come in instead.

“Tomorrow. I see Mike, in real life. You promised.”

Steve hadn’t broken a promise with El yet and he wasn’t intending to this time. El was only going to see him, not talk to him. What was the harm in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I can't wait to continue writing! Im so incredibly sorry that it took so long to get out and for any spelling errors or any other mistakes I made! My ADD has not be very forgiving with school and I couldn't focus on writing or editing but I finally managed. I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter should be good...  
> The next chapter should be up soon, I'm really hoping but I don't know with school. I do have the main events that will be going down compltely planned out so hopefully that will help me get chapter out more. Once again thank you for waiting all this time! I can't wait to post the nest chapter!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and be smart!  
> Love you all <3  
> Thank you  
> -Emma


	5. You Really Can't Handle Your Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper attempts to make amends with El after he broke his promise. Nancy confronts Steve and finds out what happened at Tina's party.

Steve sat in the living room silently with his backpack and keys as Hopper slowly opened the door to El’s room. His anxiety was making him fidget or wring his hands with his leg bouncing. This was a rare occasion, Steve was awake before El. He barely slept last night, all he could think about was the fact that he was going to be breaking Hopper’s rules and facing Nancy at school. Hop would definitely be pissed off but Hopper wouldn’t hurt Steve or El. 

“Rise and shine.” Hopper said, the tension was uncanny and it felt like it was suffocating Steve. El didn’t respond to Hopper, Steve knew that she wouldn’t. It would be a while before she would forgive him. Hopper devised a plan that was now sitting on that table.

“So that’s it, huh? You’re still not talking?” Again El didn’t respond to Hopper. Hopper looked at Steve, who shrugged, not being as helpful as he could be in this situation. Hopper sighed and looked back into El’s room and started to move out.

“All right. I guess me and Steve are going to have to enjoy this triple-decker Eggo extravaganza on our own.” Hopper said before he walked out of El’s room with a small smirk on his face and walked past Steve and to the table where he sat down.

Steve stood up and before he walked to the table, El appeared in the doorway still in her pajamas. She looked as deadpanned as she normally did but there was a ghost of a smile on her face when she saw Steve. 

He nodded his head in the direction of the table and they both made their way towards their breakfast of Eggos, whipped cream, chocolate, jelly beans, and other candies. They both sat down with Hopper, El not even bothering to look at him. She just started in on her Eggos. Steve looked between the two and when Hopper looked at him, he raised his eyebrows, shrugged and began eating.

As Hopper began to eat, he made over exaggerated sounds of delight from the Eggos, which made El look at him with a subtle judgmental expression on her face. Steve just smirked as he ate and watched the two.

“Good, right?” Hopper asked and Steve gave his seal of approval with a nod. El didn’t acknowledge Hopper’s words and went back to eating. “Know the great thing about it? It’s only 8,000 calories.”

Steve let out a huff of a laugh and El just looked at him with a completely unimpressed expression. Hopper pursed his lips and nodded, knowing El wasn’t going to talk. Steve looked at his watch and sighed before standing up and grabbing his plate.

“I’ve gotta go.” Steve announced as he walked into the kitchen and placed his plate down. The tension was setting his teeth on edge and he couldn’t handle it. He had enough on his mind and he didn’t want to be suffocated by the coil of tension that filled the air. Steve went over to the couch and grabbed his backpack and keys before he went back to the table.

“I’ll see you both later. El…” Steve froze for a moment. If he worded this right, Hopper might not pick up on it. “I’ll see you after school. I promise.” Steve emphasized the word promise and El gave him a small smile, cleary understanding what he meant.

Steve looked at Hopper and smile before he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He stepped out into the crisp fall air and began his trek through the woods.

“Jesus christ, Harrington. If Hopper finds out you’ll be actual dead meat.”

____________

Steve was driving through town when he saw a familiar curly haired teen riding his bike to the library. Steve squinted to make sure he was seeing him. Dustin rode his bike up onto the hill in front of the library. Steve pulled over and parked before getting out of his car with one hand on his hip.

“Henderson!” Steve yelled and Dustin spun around and looked at Steve. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Dustin smiled and ran to Steve from his place in front of the library. Once he got on the other side of Steve’s car he was panting slightly.

“Hey Steve. What’re you doing here?” Dustin asked with a smiley tone to his voice.

“You’re supposed to be in school, why’re you here?” Steve ignored Dustin’s question. Dustin’s happy face fell slightly before his replaced his smile and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening.

“I may have just made a scientific discovery. A new… species!” Dustin said before he smiled widely and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he opened and closed his mouth, confused.

“Wh-what?” Steve stumbled over his words, he didn’t know why this had anything to do with him being at the library. Dustin gave a small eye roll before he looked back at Steve.

“You wouldn’t understand but I’ve gotta make sure this is an undiscovered species before I show Mr. Clark.” Dustin said before he looked between Steve and the library. “If I want to get to school soon, I should get going. Bye Steve.” 

“Wait, dickhead.” Steve said as Dustin turned and began walking to the library, but Steve’s words stopped him. “I’m not let you miss school, so get those nerd books and I’ll drive you.”

“Really?” Dustin gaped, clearly baffled by the idea of riding with Steve. Steve scoffed and gave an eyeroll.

“Yeah, I’ll get your bike. You go get the books.” Steve said as he closed his door and walked with Dustin to the front of the library to get Dustin’s bike.

“Thanks, Steve.” Dustin said as Steve picked up the bike.

“Sure, shithead. Now get the books.” Steve said as he began to carry the bike back to his car ad Dustin ran inside.

__________

Steve had put Dustin’s bike in the back and he sat in the driver’s seat as he waited for Dustin to come back. Steve was staring into space thinking as he drummed his hand on the steering wheel.

He was going to see Nancy soon. She didn’t love him and she blamed him for Barb’s death. He kinda believed her on that. He could’ve gotten up and helped Barb but he didn’t. He stayed on that stupid matress and listened. 

Steve put his head on the steering wheel and took a breath and closed his eyes. He only opened them when he heard a high pitched screech of his name. He lifted his head and looked towards the front door of the library.

He saw Dustin holding a pile of books screeching his name loudly as he ran towards his car.

“Turn on the car! Get ready to go!” Dustin screamed on repeat as he got closer to the car. Steve ignited the engine and reached over and popped the door open for Dustin, who collapsed into the seat and slammed the door shut.

“GO!” Dustin screamed louder than anything Steve had ever heard in his life. Steve stared going at a faster pace then he’d normally go.  
“What the hell, dipshit? What happened?” Steve asked in a slightly concerned tone.

“She tried to take away my curiosity paddles.” Was the only thing Dustin said and Steve just shook his head and kept driving towards the middle school.

___________

Steve managed to avoid Nancy for the first few hours of school. She tried talking to him but he quickly walked to class. Now Steve was changing in the locker room for basketball practice and he heard Tommy H. talking to the new kid, Billy about King Steve.

“-he lost it last year and became a total sissy. Doesn’t give a shit about anything anymore. You’ve gotta give him shit during practice.” Steve turned around to see Billy leaning back, looking from behind a wall of lockers as him, a mocking smile on his face and his eyes glinted with mocking danger.

“Don’t worry, I wanna see what the real King Steve is like.” Billy said with that mocking smile and Steve gritted his teeth and turned around and slammed his locker shut.

__________

Steve quickly came to the conclusion that Billy Hargrove was total and utter dick. He took Steve out a total of 7 times before Nancy showed up. Just seeing her made his chest tighten and his stomach knot. Steve panted before he straightened up and ran towards his coach.

“Whaddya want, Harrington?” Coach mumbled as he watched the scrimmage.

“I’ve gotta take care of something. I’ll be back in 10.” Steve said and coach just nodded before Steve jogged over to Nancy. 

He tried to keep his face neutral as he approached her. She had a serious look on her face as he approached her. They didn’t say a word as Nancy led Steve towards the small alley that was in between the main school building the gym.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. Nancy gave him a look that was crossed between annoyance and surprise.

“Why do you think? Where were you this morning? I missed first period looking for you. I thought something was might’ve happened at the party.” Nancy said but Steve scoffed and shook his head.

“Jonathan? You remember him?” Steve asked with a pained look on his face. Nancy’s face pulled into a confused look.

“What are you talking about?” Steve gave a sarcastic scoff.

“Jesus, you really can’t handle your alcohol.” Steve murmured to himself before talking at a normal volume. “Okay, let’s see, uh… you remember going to Tina’s party last night, right?”

“Yes.” Nancy breathed out and Steve nodded.

“And then what?”

“I remember dancing, and… spilling some punch. You got mad at me because I was drunk. And then you took me home.” Nancy said matter of fact. Steve huffed out a sigh as he wrapped his small towel around his neck.

“No, see, that’s where your mind gets a little fuzzy. That was your other boyfriend.” Steve squeezed his eyes closed as he said it before opening them again. He liked Jonathan, since last year they’d begun to become more friendly with each other. They would hang out on occasion too but he needed to point this out to Nancy. “That was… that was Jonathan.”

“I don’t understand.” Nancy tipped her head to the side and shook it as she said it.

“It’s pretty simple, Nancy. You were just telling it like it is.” Steve’s voice got quieter towards the end. 

“What?” Nancy breathed out in something that was a cross between a laugh and a sigh of confusion.

“Uh, apparently… I killed Barb and I don’t care, and I’m bullshit… and our whole relationship is bullshit. And… I mean pretty much everything is just bullshit, bullshit, and bullshit. Oh yeah, also you don’t love me.” Steve said and he curled his lips in and nodded his head forward.

“I was drunk, Steve. I don’t remember any of that.” Nancy said, clearly annoyed but her expression cleared into a look of concern and her voice dipped to a whisper. “Did you have a flashback

“So that makes everything that you said… it’s what? It’s bullshit, too?” Steve ignored Nancy's question. He was almost yelling at this point. 

“Yes.”

“Well, then tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“You love me.”

“Really?” Nancy looked amused at this point and Steve guessed his face was pure pain and some anger. He looked at Nancy, waiting. 

After a few seconds, it became clear that Nancy wasn’t going to say it. Because she didn’t love him. Steve pulled in a breath and started to storm away from her. 

“Steve, wait!” Nancy called but Steve kept walking and he didn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Hope you all are doing good! So this chapter was intended to be longer and basiclly the whole Pollywog episode but it would've been too long to I am going to cut the Pollywog ep into 2 or 3 chapters depending on how it feels. This one was more lowkey and it was more emotional rather than intense Upside Down type stuff but I think the next one will include a little mind flayer...  
> (On another note, Season 4 restarts filming on the 28! I'm so excited for season 4. Idk about you but I think (as much as it hate to think of a show without Steve) that Steve will die saving everyone by self sacrificing))  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes i missed.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	6. We Go at 2:40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back to the cabin after his fight with Nancy and fulfills his promise with El, only the new King of Hawkins High has a different thing to say to Steve

As a senior, Steve was allowed to leave school a few hours early. He stormed out of the school and went straight to his car. Once Steve was sitting inside he slammed the door shut and rested his elbows on the steering wheel before placing his head in his hands. He let out a few huffs of anger and tears of frustration pricked in the corners of his eyes.

Nancy didn’t love him. She really did blame him for Barb. Once again the overwhelming anger and sadness overtook Steve’s senses and he was driving away from the school before he could even comprehend what was happening.

____________

Steve really didn’t know where he was going so he just drove on auto pilot until he found himself pulling into the place where him and Hoppr park their cars well they were at the cabin. Steve got out of his car and grabbed his bag and walked to the cabin.

Before he knew what was happening he was knocking on the door in code. It opened and El stood there, her curls resting on her forehead. Her brows crinkled together when she saw Steve.

“Early. Why are you early?” El said as she stood her ground in the doorway. Steve glanced at his watch, he hadn’t realized he had been at school for only 4 hours before he bailed. 

“Oh, I… I could leave early. Cause it’s my last year of school and all.” Steve said as he tried to brush it off. El looked at him with a unconvinced expression but nodded all the same and let Steve in.

Steve stepped through the door and quickly walked to his room and tossed his back on his bed before he walked to El’s room, where she had sat down and continued to watch whatever show she had been watching before. Steve leaned on the doorframe.

“El…” Steve said and El looked at him, annoyed to be disterbed from her show. “We can go at 2:40, okay? You’re going to see Mike today.”

El’s face lit up with a smile and she jumped off her bed and ran into him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” El whispered into his shirt and Steve smiled. He didn’t care if Hopper killed him, El was going to be happy for the first time for a long time.

________

At 2:30 El came running out of her room with a smile on her face as she looked at Steve, who was sitting on the couch.

“Mike.” El supplied as she grabbed a large flannel and slid it on and stood by the door impatiently. Steve laughed and stood up, masking his raising anxieties about bring El out in public.

“Okay, El before we go out we need to fallow some rules, alright?” Steve said and El nodded. “You have to stay with me, unless someone’s talking to me. You hide and when they’re gone you can come back to me. Please don’t ever leave me, always have me in sight.” Steve paused and El nodded slowly. “And El…please don’t talk to Mike. You can look at him but don’t talk to him. Not yet anyways.”

El nodded but she looked sad. She’d probably expected this but he could tell that she was disappointed. 

“Okay.” El said before she turned around and began to unlock the door’s many locks and pulled it open. Steve quickly stepped up beside her and slipped his hand into hers and they stepped out together into the woods.

________

El had to sit in the back of Steve’s car as they drove through Hawkins. Steve felt bad but as they drove he could see El smile as she looked out the window and watching the buildings fly by. It took around 10 minutes for them to arrive at the middle school.

Steve’s anxiety peaked as he turned off the engine and pulled his keys out and turned to look at El, who looked equally as anxious.

“You ready?” Steve asked and El swallowed and nodded as she moved towards the door, ready to pop it open. Steve quickly got out of the car with her and they walked into Hawkin’s middle, El’s hand squeezing Steve tightly as they walked through the doors.

As they pushed open the door, anxiety bubbled in Steve’s gut. They quickly made their way past the office and started walking through the halls. El’s grip somehow got tighter on Steve’s hand as all the terrifying memories from the year prio came back to her.

Suddenly Steve heard footsteps behind him and he quickly whirled around to see none other than Billy Hargrove walked towards him. Steve quickly walked El into a different hallway.

“Stay here, I’ll come back as soon as I deal with this guy.” Steve said. El had fear in her eyes but she nodded with determination. Steve flashed her a quick smile before going back to where he had seen Billy walking down the hall.

“Harrington. Didn’t ‘spect to see you here, what’s a hot shot like you doing here?” The mocking tone practically oozed from his voice as he spoke to Steve. Steve gave an annoyed eye roll before going back to looking bored.

“Could say the same about you.” Steve responded and Billy smiled, showing teeth like a lion about to prey. He rolled his tounge over his teeth and Steve cringed.

“My little shitbird of a sisters still here, our parents told me to find her.” Billy said as he got right up in Steve’s business.

“Ya know, maybe if you’d be a better brother then you wouldn’t have to go out and find her.” Steve spit back at Billy. Then a flare of anger rippled through Billy’s eyes and he quirked his eyebrows.

“You wanna go there, Harrington? You couldn’t handle that bear that dragged you into the woods.” Billy said, danger lurking in his eyes. 

Before Steve could respond 2 things happened at once. A loud bang from far off and some terrified screams and Billy wiping his hands out and grabbing Steve’s jacket collar and smashing him in the wall behind the 2 of them.

Steve’s head connected with the wall hashly. Then Billy was gone, liked he had disappeared into thin air and Steve was sitting on the ground, back against the wall of the hallway. Steve tried to calm himself down so he could be calm for El before he stood up and walked to the hallway he left El in.

He stopped in his tracks. 

El wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! First of all... HAPPY SPOOKY SEASON👻! I hope you all are as excited for the sppoky scary season of Halloween!
> 
> Second of all, here's the chapter, I hope you like it! Thank you for all you sweet comments and for the kudos! I'm sorry if these uploads get more spaced out. I unintentionally started 2 new series and didn't prewrite them (I dont make the brightest decisions sometimes...😊) I'm thinking every 2 weeks a new chapter (?) but I never know. It might come sooner or later.  
> Anyways I hope you all have a wonderus rest of your day and week! I'm sorry for any mistakes I miss well editing (like usual)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	7. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Dustin search for Will, who is somewhere lost in the school, the only thing is is that El is still missing

Steve shot to his feet and frantically looked around. El wasn’t there. Jesus, Steve thought he told her to stay put and wait for him. He sprinted down the hall El was supposed to be in, she wasn’t there. Steve ran up a small flight to stairs and looked up and down the long hallway, still nothing.

“No, no, no, no.” Steve muttered under his breath as he continued to blindly run through the school. He rounded a corner when a small figure rammed into him and caused Steve to stumble back.

“Steve?” A familiar toothless voice said, clearly sounding confused. ‘Why’re you here?”

“Uh,” Steve fumbled for his words as he looked at Dustin. “Yeah, I’m here. What’re you doing? And with that headset? It really clashes with that hat, buddy.”

Dustin looked mildly offended at Steve’s question. He opened his mouth to, mostly likely attack Steve for such a comment, but before he could get a word out his com went off with a crackle.

“Dustin? Do you know where Will is?” A voice come through the static. Dustin’s brows crinkled together and Steve just looked around frantically, trying to see where El had gone.

“No, I was heading to the southside bathroom, Will said he saw Dart there. He’s not there?” Dustin asked, concern clear in his voice. Steve’s concern blossomed from just El, to Will as well once he heard that the youngest Byers was missing.

“He’s not here.”

“Shit.” Both Steve and Dustin murmured at the same time before Dustin responded.

“We’ll be there soon. Radio in when you find him.” Dustin said before he grabbed Steve’s arm and started dragging him along the hall, back the way Dustin had just come. Steve tripped a few times before he stayed on pace with Dustin.

“Before you start on that shit, Steve, we’re going to find Will.” Dustin said without even looking at him as he continued to drag Steve down the hall.

_________

Both Dustin and Steve searched 3 classrooms and started on the 4th. Steve hadn’t seen any traces of El in the school, which worried him. He needed to keep her safe so Hopper wouldn’t kill them both.

“Come on, El. I know you’re here.” Steve muttered under his breath as he searched the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mike’s frantic voice came bursting through the com.

“He’s on the field! I think he’s having an episode.”

Steve felt all the blood fall from his face as he heard the words. It was almost too much. El being missing and now Will having an episode. Steve was jerked from his terror by Dustin grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the classroom.

“Come on Steve!” Dustin screeched as they ran down the hallway. Steve wrenched his arm from Dustin’s grip and grabbed onto Dustin’s wrist so he was leading. He gave Steve a confused look but continued to run.

It always gave comfort to Steve when he was able to lead. Obviously over the past year he was never in the lead, there were very few moments where Steve was in complete control. So that this moment there was the slightest bit of tension taken off Steve’s shoulders.

They ran through the front of the school towards the back door when they ran into some red head. Steve’s pretty sure that she was Billy’s sister. Dustin steps in front of Steve, pulling him out of his own head.

“Max?” Dustin said breathlessly with his toothless wisp. The girl, Max’s nose crinkled when she looked at Steve.

“Who’s that? And why’s he with you?” Max asked, with a tone that Steve would normally be offended by if in other circumstances but the worry for Will and El were taking up the vast majority of his mental space.

“Not important. We have to go find Will.” Dustin says but Steve’s not listening. He hears a door squeak open and hurried footsteps entering the school. Steve grabbed Dustin’s arm and pulls him towards the noise.

“Steve! What the hell!” Dustin screeches as Steve basically drags him towards one of the school’s entrances. Steve sees none other than Joyce Byers looking worried as she hurries into the school.

“Mrs. Byers?” Steve asked at the same time Joyce said Steve’s name.

“Steve? What is going on? Where’s Will?” Joyce asked as she looked at the odd group of three.

Then Lucas came sprinting through the side door, panting. There was wild panic in his eyes as he looked at the group. He breathed heavily for a few moments before he spoke.

“The field.” Lucas panted out. “Come on!”

He quickly ran back around and scampered through the doors. Joyce and Steve shared a fearful glance at each other before they sprinted out of the school and fallowed Lucas onto the field.

_________

Steve and Joyce lead the pack of middle schoolers up to the field. Steve’s brain froze when he saw Will standing there, frozen. Mike was gripping his shoulder and giving him shakes to attempt to snap him out of it.

“I just found him like this!” Mike yelled to them as they ran.

As they got closer, Steve could hear the strange noises Will was making. They were little gasps and pants. Steve almost froze at the sudden rush of memories from their time in the Upside Down.

______

Steve was laying on the ground next to the mattress as Will rested on it next to him. They’d must’ve been in this hell hole for many days at least. Steve’s lungs ached with every breath he took in, his head throbbed painfully but his arm was worst.

It had only been a day or 2 since he faced the Demogorgon, as Will was calling it, and it certainly wasn’t getting better. It was definitely getting worse and he could feel the bone shifting under every movement he made. 

But Steve’s arm wasn’t the issue, it was Will. Will’s health had declined drastically since they first arrived. He must’ve gotten some type of sickness that was spreading inside him. Yeah, Steve could basically feel the shit he was inhaling destroying his body but it was really taking a toll on Will. 

Steve was terrified for when the Demogorgon would come back. If they needed to run, Will wouldn’t make it far and Steve was in no way capable of carrying Will. It was hella terrifying and Steve needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

His consciousness was yanked from his mind when he heard Will groan and shift on the bed. Steve braced himself before slowly sitting up, he stifled a groan as he did so but soon enough he was sitting up.

Steve looked at Will, who’s brows were scrunched together and his breathing began to pick up heavily. His head twitched back and forth lightly as his nightmare progressed. Will had been having these nightmares almost every time he slept now.

Steve quickly scrambled onto his knees and put his good hand on Will’s shoulder and lightly shook him. Will’s breathing only picked up into quick pants of air. Steve tried to push down his rising anxiety and keep calm before he shook Will again.

“Will. Come on, buddy. You’ve gotta wake up.” Steve said calmly as he shook Will. 

Will suddenly shot bolt upright, his eyes wild before he erupted into a coughing fit. Steve moved onto the mattress so he was behind Will and lightly rubbed the kid’s back. Will’s coughs subsited until he started choking on sobs.

Steve used his good arm to pulled Will close to him and hug him tightly. Will grabbed onto Steve’s shirt and buried his face into Steve’s shirt as he cried. Steve lightly rested his face on Will’s head and rocked them back and forth lightly.

“Sh, it’s alright Will. You’re going to be okay.” Steve whispered as his own tears flooded his eyes. “You’re alright.”

__________

Steve’s eyes opened, he was holding back tears. Steve didn’t know when Joyce snapped Will out of his episode but Will’s eyes were open and he was sucking in deep breaths. He didn’t realize but Dustin had grabbed his hand and was giving comforting squeezes.

“-teve?” Dustin whispered to him. Steve blinked a few times as his eyes focused on Dustin, his eyes flickering between Steve and Will with worry. Steve gave Dustin a small smile, trying to be reassuring.

“Oh my god, Will!” Joyce said as she pulled Will into a tight hug. Steve caught Will’s eyes over Joyce’s shoulder. His eyes were unfocused and glassy and they seemed to be just empty. All the other kids seemed to notice too and they clustered together.

Joyce must’ve whispered something to Will as they were hugging because when they pulled away, she gave them a wavering small smile.

“We’re going to get going, boys.” Joyce said before she looked at Steve and gently reached out and squeezed his arm. “I’ll have Hop tell you anything.”

Steve felt a lump form in his throat so he was forced to give a nod. Joyce nodded before she guided Will off the field.

_______

Steve and the kids watched Joyce and Will drive away from the school. Steve had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something wasn’t right about Will’s episode but he just couldn’t place what.

Suddenly Dustin was standing in front of his face with Max, Mike, and Lucas standing behind him. They all wore worried faces, only Max seemed to be the most confused of them all. Steve then remembered El. She was somewhere in the school, alone.

He mentally groaned. God, Hopper was going to kill him. He hoped that El had managed to get home by herself. Steve pulled out his keys and held them so the kids could see.

“Alright, shitheads. Let’s go, I’ll drive you guys home.” Steve said, trying to not let the anxiousness he felt reflect in his voice. Everyone nodded, Mike looked like he was about to protest but thought against it.

They all walked over to Steve’s car and before Steve could pop open the door for the kids, he saw someone sitting in the backseat of his car. His face dropped as he recognized the young girl curled up on the backseats.

It was El and the kids were about to see her.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in slowly* Hey... how y'all doing...?
> 
> Ok, sorry for the wait and for how short the chapter was for the length of the wait. I had complete writers block and had zero motivation towards this story. Just so you know I will never abandon a story as long as you people still like the chapters and are excited for them. I planned to have this chapter out on the annaversery of season 2, so Happy 3 Years! (I can't do math so 3 years might not be true)  
> I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry if updates are really slow now. I just need to in the right mindset to write this and I need to have motivation. But I (and I repeat) WILL NEVER abandon a story that you all like. So know that if it's been a while, a chapter will be coming at some point.   
> So I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed reading it!  
> Thank you for reading this!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> See you (hopefully) soon ;)  
> -Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so excited to write this fanfic! I hope you all liked this chapter and want to keep reading this! I can't wait to write the next chapter! There will be some new POV's but the main one is, our boy, Steve's! I hope you all are having a good day and are healthy! I love you all and apriciate all of you! I am also sorry if I spell anything wrong, spell check is my best friend but sometimes I screw words up so bad that my computer doesn't know what I'm trying to say! I hope you all have a good day (or night, depending on when you are reading this.)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


End file.
